1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of the treatment of effluent with a view to discharging depollutant or decontaminated water into, for example, the waste water networks.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Treatment of effluent is encountered when treating hospital waste from, in particular, human or animal biology analysis equipment or waste from, in particular, food product analysis equipment, the purpose being to destroy all kinds of pollutants such as bacteria, viruses, molds or fungi.
Patent FR-A-2 840 894 proposes to treat liquid effluent firstly using a filtration cartridge and secondly by exposing this effluent to irradiation with ultraviolet light, with the liquid effluent simply being stored in an intermediate tank from which the liquid effluent is discharged using a pump.